1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water faucet, and more particularly to a push-button type water-controlling device.
2. The Prior Art
Traditional watering equipment, which uses an added running-type switch valve, can control turning "on" and "off" a water supply. The faucet operates by hand, making full use of loosening and tightening in order to control water flow.
The traditional faucet suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) It is inconvenient and it wastes time in completing the operation of revolving a valve. PA1 (2) It is easy to cause leak when the faucet user turns it off with carelessness or in a hurry. PA1 (3) It is also easy to destroy the revolving valve rubber washer which is vulnerable and easily causes leaks whenever the user violently operates it. The rate of breakdown is high as compared to this invention.